The King and I
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: FOR TAILSDOLL123'S CONTEST: She could barely contain her excitement as she watched him dance. Very, very, very cracky with slight out of characterness.


_**Forgotten**_

He was clutching a pile of documents in one hand and a mug of steaming coffee in the other. Tonight, Her Majesty had ordered a tea party for her guests and he was not included. Not that the king minded, he just wished the dark haired woman had informed him earlier of her agenda rather than screaming at him to get a life. Sighing, he remembered the good old days when the previous Queen of Hearts had governed. He might have been a background decoration, but at least he had a say in important matters.

As he walked into a random hallway, intent on getting lost before he went to bed, he happened upon a blue ribbon. Frowning in concentration, he mused whether or not he had seen it before. Shrugging, he decided to hold onto the scrap of fabric for future identification. As he ambled forward into the corridors with hearts and the like, he was pleased to see that he was alone with nobody to disturb him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he collapsed onto the cool tiling and placed his documents onto the floor along with his mug and the precious hairpiece. Smiling widely, he strode forward to jab onto one of the tiles like a button of some sort and out came a drawer. As he pulled it out open, his wide smile grew to the size of his face as he looked at his treasure.

Back when he used to be a mere Faceless, a dear friend of his loaned him a radio and asked for nothing return. It wasn't until later that the young man realized that his best friend committed suicide after asking one of his cohorts to smash his clock. He often contemplated pursuing the act, but he was stopped by only reason. (_Dying like a pathetic Faceless? Why are you the one with the role anyways?_) He pushed the 'on' button to bring forth music and wonderment in the lonely castle.

This was the object that his dear fiend desired for him to have, so he might as well enjoy it.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

Bopping his head to the music of one of his favorite singers, he prepared for when the song would start feeling…soulful. Come on, he thought. Katy, knock me out! Tapping his feet against the light pink tiles, the Role-Holder prepared to give the world his best performance.

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

"Sing it girlfriend," he yelled into the empty expanses of the hall. "I know how you feel." He could feel it coming…any moment now. He readied his feet, they were going to start dancing like there was no tomorrow and he needed to apprehend the next wave of beats.

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

"You hear that," he yelled as he started rolling his neck around to ease tension. "I AM A FIREWORK!" This was getting good. Katy, you better not fail me now.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

Shaking his booty like someone was tazing him from behind, he continued on with his dance number. He made all sorts of combos to go along with the lyrics: twists here and there, a twirl and a leap, and his favorite. He loved spinning so fast, that with his speed, he could propel himself from the floor, into the cool grasp of being airborne, and finally landing the splits. Oh wait, there were more lyrics… A competitive air about him caused to his pale to smirk that could rival the Jokers. (_Humph, looks like you found your niche._)

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

Singing along with the lyrics-although a little bit out of tune-he did a little bit of a tango by himself and bits of freestyle. With his body pumping and clock ticking faster than he could ever imagine, he knew that for once in his useless life, he felt free. Of course, that little ache in his lower back wouldn't go away. Looks like he'll have to remedy that…DISCO STYLE.

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

Unashamedly, the grown man felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. This woman was so inspirational in the midst of all that was evil. Her voice, it was so beautiful and it dazzled him so. He could feel his mustache quivering at the siren's talent. Oh, if he could meet her someday! After he finished up today's session of amusement, that is.

"Yeah, baby! IMMA SHOW'EM IMMMA FIREWORK!" Shaking his body to and fro, he did not notice an impending presence from behind him. He was too busy shaking dat body o' his.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

"Er… um," the foreigner paused as she gazed at the thirty something year old shake things that were not supposed to be shaking. However, as she watched his devotion towards his ritual of sorts, she could make out the happiness that emanated from the core of his being. Sort of like Gowland's affinity with music, but more defined and pure. Including much more expertise than the bumbling duke of the amusement park. Shaking aside the urge to laugh, she decided to join in.

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through**

At first, he felt startled that of all people, the outsider had to join him. Nonetheless, as he observed her watching his elegant footwork, he decided to let her join in the dance. After all, as watched the fiery light of a competitor ignite in her eyes, it had been a long time since he had beaten anyone with his superior party skills. Swinging his hips in a harried, but sophisticated way, he was determined to teach the girl who the real king of footwork was.

"Bring it on, foreigner." You're in my territory now.

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

Alice mimicked the older man's movements, with heated determination to surpass his dance skills. They both weaved their own quirks to common dance moves and they tried to oust each other with obnoxiously loud singing.

First of all, Alice Liddel was enjoying her time with the Role-Holder she had hardly anytime to converse with. So, she was grateful when the opportunity arose in the form of this competitive contest of who is the best of killer style. However, she did not like the look of mischief in his brown orbs. The old man better not try any killer moves that the younger generation doesn't know about, Alice mused. He may not know it, but the light haired girl was the star of Dance Dance Dance Revolution way back in the day. She would not lose her universal title to this butt-shaking freak! Confidence renewed, the blue clad girl started showing off.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

It was humiliating to know that you're opponent had more stamina than you, especially when you busted all your best moves in the BEGGINNING of the song. Come on, it is not fair when you're feeling weak and tired more than halfway through, and this little girl had to barge in! Guess what the old man was going to do.

Alice could feel the tiredness seep out of the man's tired old bones and muscles. She prayed to Katy that she would finish up the song so she could retaing her rightful place as Queen of the Dance Numbers. Sneering at the man's shaking form, she inwardly practiced her lines of modesty and happiness at the conquest.

Both smirked widely at the same time.

_It's not over yet._

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

The middle sibling of the Liddel girls could feel her jaw drop at the sight of what she was witnessing. That man…that wallflower…He was…He was…

"Like my awesome moonwalking?"

She could only nod in reply as she processed that image of the spectacle in her head.

Why didn't she think of doing the signature Michael Jackson move?

"That was…" Already, she could feel the title of the world's best dancer slip away from her grasp. Although, her spirits were crushed that day, she could feel a need to defeat the gentleman no matter what. Wiping stray sweat away from her forehead, she mockingly glowered at him, promising," I won't forget this!"

Dashing away, she could feel her cogs turning in her head to put together a routine the next time they contended.

Glancing at the radio he put back in the drawer, the man smiled.

"Thank you, Katy."


End file.
